Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été
by Mancinia
Summary: Allen est persuadé que quelque chose ne va pas. Si ses amis ont peur de lui ce n'est pas le cas de ses compagnons. Il craint que le Quatorzième la preine pour cible, mais si c'était autre chose qui le pousse vers elle ? "Idée" de Distance.


**Auteur : **Mancinia.

**Par apport au Manga :** Bah, au moins avoir lu le Tome Dix - Sept.

**Histoire (Préquelle de **_**Distance**_**) :** _Allen Walker est l'hôte du Quatorzième. Depuis un accord avec la Présidente Mancinia Berkclay, l'Administration Centrale laisse le jeune homme sous sa juridiction et sa responsabilité. L'Exorciste passe le plus clair son temps dans l'Arche où son Cerbère, Howard Link, lui a rendu la liberté, aidant un Archéologue, Daniel Jackson et deux Scientifiques, Rodney McKay et Radek Zelenka aux multiples traductions et expériences effectués dans l'Arche, notamment les instructions codées du Quatorzième pour la plupart indéchiffrables. Allen est également très perplexe quant à Samüel Anders, qui prétend connaître le dernier Noah personnellement. C'est plein d'espoirs qu'il passe la Ville Blanche au peigne fin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un de ses deux sauveurs avec qui il aimerait discuter. Néanmoins, une petite surprise l'attend dans la salle au Piano._

**Indications :** Mancinia est un de mes personnages, dans cette histoire, elle connaît Allen depuis un bon moment en tant qu'amis et à déjà rencontrer le Quatorzième à plusieurs reprises. Ici, elle est Présidente - et avouons - sur une autre planète Terre et à proposer à l'Administration Centrale un Traité de Protection en échange de la vie d'Allen. Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka et Daniel Jackson sont des personnages de _Stargate_. Samüel T. Anders est quant à lui un personnage de _BattleStar Galactica_. Les autres personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et son merveilleux Manga, _-Man_.

L'histoire qui donna naissance à _Distance_ enfin adaptée sur papier !

* * *

Il pleuvait. Une pluie lourde et pénétrante dégringolait sur les toits et la cour de la vieille bâtisse, elle qui s'infiltrait brutalement et qui éclaboussait le sol dans un tintement musical, paisible et insouciant. Son souffle humide et frais caressait le visage du jeune homme passant par là, Allen Walker, dont l'esprit divaguait un peu entre l'ondée, les notes prisent au hasard et d'autres irrécusables. Une soirée de canicule régnait dans les couloirs à moitié désert de la Congrégation dont la pluie martelait les vitres, laissant de longues traînées sinueuses sur les rosasses. De grands vitraux laissaient passer une lumière crépusculaire et diffuse, éclairant les grandes marches des deux escaliers, l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite. Allen prit celui de droite qui le dirigea à un couloir éclairé par les nitescences faibles des torches, il prit ensuite la direction de l'arrière garde et se retrouva rapidement devant une large porte de bois massif. La Salle de Commandement. Komui était encore penché sur plusieurs dossiers n'ayant aucun rapport avec son travail, ce qui agaçait profondément le Chef de la Section Scientifique et ses collègues, obligés de faire des heures supplémentaires. Reever avait beau paraître calme, il commençait également à claquer une durite avec ce supérieur aussi excentrique que mégalomane. Allen préféra donc quitter la salle en pleine ébullition avant même d'y être entrer, évitant par la même un livre sauvagement lancé.

En repassant par le même couloir d'où il était venu mais en sens inverse, le jeune homme constata une chose : Il était libre. Mancinia Berkclay, qu'il connaissait bien maintenant en tant que femme, l'avait libéré de la condamnation orchestrée par le Vatican d'une manière assez percutante, contraignant les Hauts - Dignitaires et même le Pape, à s'incliner. Mais cette liberté, il n'en profitait pas vraiment. Il préférait rester à la Congrégation, son unique maison. En y repensant, il ne l'avait pas remercier pour cela...Qui plus est et il ignorait comment cela fussent possible, la jeune femme connaissait des Scientifiques et Anthropologistes capables de traduire la langue des Noah qu'ils étudiaient depuis plusieurs années, celle qui pour l'Administration Centrale était hérétique, celle de sa Partition...En tout cas, ce n'est pas le cas de Mancinia et de ses camarades, puisqu'ils trouve cette langue ancienne fascinante, il paraît même que les Noah détiennent les secrets de plusieurs technologies et autres questions mystiques sur l'univers. Même si lui même soupçonnait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre son amie venue d'ailleurs et Leverrier, Allen estimait que Mancinia devait avoir toute sa confiance, ne l'avait - elle pas sauvée d'une mort certaine et effroyable deux fois de suite ? En plus, elle et ses gars étaient les seuls qui n'aient jamais réussis à le comprendre ces derniers temps.

Ce fût à ce moment là et tout à fait banalement, qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de tonnerre, mais que les éclairs allaient et venaient dans une danse obstinée. La tiédeur devenait humide et comme chaque soirée depuis la révélation de son Maître, les idées d'Allen se chamboulaient dans sa tête alors que la chaleur lui collait à la peau comme un épais manteau de fourrure. Il devait admettre que porter son uniforme était devenu un fardeau des plus pesants. Les statues blanches de marbre, taillées avec un soin exquis, représentaient des anges qui semblaient le fixer sans l'apercevoir et il décida de quitter ce couloir, mal à l'aise. Howard, son ancien Cerbère, le laissait un peu tranquille depuis un moment, le laissant avoir accès à l'Arche en toute liberté. Il y croisait régulièrement Rodney et Radek en pleine recherche, accompagner de Daniel qui faisait la traduction des dernières instructions laissées. Ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas le juger sur le fait qu'il était un ennemi, en vérité, ils s'en fichaient qu'il soit un Noah ou non, pour eux, il était encore Allen. Mais pas seulement...Ils n'hésitaient jamais à lui demander de l'aide, même si parfois, le jeune homme se retrouvait un peu perdu entre leurs différents jargons scientifiques. Drôles de personnes pour se fier à lui et à ses origines un peu douteuses, ainsi que de la présence indésirable en lui, le Quatorzième. L'ombre de ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus pesante au sein même de l'esprit d'Allen. Maux de tête qui lui donnait peu de sommeil, hallucinations visuelles et auditives en plus de cette maudite chanson qui ne quittait plus son crâne depuis plusieurs jours. Comme si cet ennemi invisible tenter de se frayer un chemin pour réduire ses murailles en cendres.

L'ambiance rassurante de l'Arche mettait le jeune homme à l'aise, il y faisait calme, un température agréable pour un ciel azuré qui était parcourut par quelques nuages cotonneux, pousser par une légère brise dont profitait également des oiseaux au pelage crème qui voletaient au dessus de la ville, les larges allées pavées de pierre et parcourues de maisons blanches semblables aux pays du Sud peignait avec contraste toute cette sérénité. Allen ignorait pourquoi il se sentait mieux dans l'Arche que dans la Congrégation. Signe de faiblesse ? Timcanpy le rejoignit, lui qui avait disparut plusieurs heures volait à présent à ses côtés comme pour le soutenir, faisant des ronds paresseux autour du jeune homme. Il réussit enfin à décocher un sourire. Pour l'effort, il s'en félicita, cela faisait du bien de sourire vraiment pour celui qui n'avait plus osé le faire depuis des lustres. Encore un effet de Mancinia...Il y a longtemps pour elle et peu pour lui, la jeune femme lui avait envoyer une gifle monumentale en vociférant d'une voix hargneuse que si jamais il se prenait encore pour un Noah...Quel était le terme exact déjà ? Ah, oui ! Elle le tuerait, se tuerait et viendrais lui botter le cul aux Enfers pour la peine ! ...C'est qu'elle aime la Mythologie. Point commun avec un certain rouquin du nom de Lavi, avec qui elle aurait sans douter filer le parfait amour s'ils s'étaient rencontrés bien avant. Quelle longue histoire ces distorsions parallèles rétablies...Mais son soucis n'était pas là.

Le Quatorzième était au centre de chacune de ses pensées, quoi que puisse dire son amie qui était la seule - ou peut - être avec Sabrina - à tenir le grand Yû Kanda en respect, bien que cela paraissait encore surréaliste aux yeux d'Allen. La libération d'Alma des mains des Noah avait dû jouer en sa faveur. En plus de cela, il savait que le Noah avait déjà prit possession de lui de longue période, principalement quand il était avec la Présidente...Mais Mancinia lui jurait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, discute politique, mon oeil oui ! C'était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il l'avait soupçonné, puis ce l'était vu confirmer par elle - même de manière indirecte dans ses paroles et ses gestes. Il aimerait bien le voir, ce Noah, espérant qu'il puisse se soumettre à ses innombrables questions...Et si le Quatorzième refusait d'y apporter des réponses ou si elles ne le satisfaisaient pas, il combattrait son âme noire de toutes ses forces. Si par malheur il était vaincu, il pouvait faire confiance à Kanda pour le tuer...Il entendit la voix résonnante de McKay se répercutant en échos et qui l'éveilla de sa léthargie :

**—** _Non !_ disait - il. _Je vous dis que les moteurs stellaires de l'Arche ne peuvent pas fonctionner. Oui ! Ils sont défaillants et tout peut se réparer...Oh, mais suis - je bête ! Voyez - vous des techniciens qualifiés ici ? Non, parce qu'ils n'y à que nous deux et que ça va nous prendre au moins trois mois...Alors je conseille de se concentrer sur la trad..._

Allen s'était éloigner précipitamment histoire de passer inaperçu et la voix de Rodney s'était évanouie par la même occasion. Que sont exactement des moteurs stellaires ? Allen n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Parfois, ils parlaient étrangement ces drôles de bonhommes, peut - être parce que la Science est plus avancée chez Mancinia où elle avait un rôle déterminant ? C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année au bout d'une ruelle de maison blanchâtre, il avait de court cheveux d'un noir aniline et des yeux chocolat qui allaient de paire avec son caractère de nounours en peluche, il bifurqua vers la droite sans prendre en compte sa présence.

**—** _Sam !_ l'appela Allen.

Mais l'homme ne l'avait pas entendu et l'Exorciste le suivit jusqu'au coin de la rue pour le rattraper. Mais il ne le retrouva point quand il l'atteignit, il se demandait exactement combien de temps il allait leur courir après. Il désirait tant parler avec Mancinia, il devait savoir qu'elle lien exact l'unissait au Quatorzième...Et puis, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait, il aviserait sans doute...Puis, une porte se matérialisa dans un mur censé être vierge et Allen resta surpris quelques instants :

**—** _Viens !_ dit une voix chaleureuse.  
**—** _Sam ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme. _Tu peux commander l'Arche ?_  
**—** _Je te croyais plus loquace !_ s'amusa - t - il. _Tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure, si tu veux me parler, viens !_

Allen ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte qui le conduisit vers la grande salle au piano. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y à un peu plus de sept mois, toujours aussi blanche, à vous en donner le tournis. Il vit Sam au dessus de l'instrument et jouait une mélodie qu'Allen n'avait jamais entendue, même si elle lui était étrangement familière, il se laissa bercer quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers lui :

**—** _Que fais - tu ici ?_ demanda Allen.  
**—** _Je m'amuse,_ répondit Sam en tapotant les touches du piano. _Je dois admettre cependant que Mancinia ne me laisse pas quartier libre. Enfin, je la comprends, l'Administration ne nous donne pas vraiment libre accès..._  
**—** _Je préfères être ici,_ déclara une voix chaude provenant de la droite. _Tu n'as plus toute ta mémoire, Sam. Je préfère donc éviter d'exploser avec les trois quarts de Londres..._  
**—** _Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?!_ s'exclama l'homme, légèrement vexé.  
**—** _Tu es chanceux d'avoir un peu de cette confiance_, lui répondit - elle en élargissant son sourire.

Sam ne répondit rien tandis qu'Allen se tenait là sans bouger, ses cheveux ont poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et cela lui donnait un petit air débraillé. Ses yeux gris restèrent braqués sur la jeune femme mais son regard était un peu voilé, comme s'il rêvait. Mancinia détestait quand il la regardait comme ça. Pourtant, cela se produisait assez souvent ces derniers temps. On voudrait tant consoler et câliner le petit Allen quand il était comme ça.

**—** _Salut, Allen_, dit Mancinia en s'étendant de tout son long sur le sofa.

La jeune femme était visiblement âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Le jeune homme trouvait remarquable la lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux bleus électriques, acquis grâce à son attirance vers la littérature, les sciences et l'histoire. Ses cheveux blonds platine qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses traits fins et sa peau blanche la rendaient froide, presque inquiétante. Son ventre avait prit un peu en rondeur, mais vu son état actuel, cela n'était pas catastrophique.

**—** _Bonjour_, dit Allen avec un léger sourire. _Comment vas - tu ?_  
**—** _Je vais parfaitement bien,_ déclara Mancinia. _Aussi bien qu'une femme enceinte puisse l'être..._  
**—** _Bien_, déclara Sam. _Puisque ma visite va être rapide je vais essayé d'être le plus bref possible._

Un long silence s'ensuivit ou l'homme fixa Allen avec une lueur étrange dans les prunelles, Mancinia soupira d'exaspération et l'Exorciste s'entassa un peu plus sur lui - même. Il repensait à la proposition de Sam, appuyer par sa Présidente juste à côté. Quand Allen avait été relâché, il avait confié ses craintes à la jeune femme. Il était peut - être libre jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, mais si elle se finissait de son vivant...Est - ce que l'Administration Centrale le laisserait vivre en tant que dernier représentant des Noah ? Peut - être que le Quatorzième le laisserait tranquille...Cette idée avait rejoint les oubliettes avant de devenir un espoir. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre la place du Comte Millénaire...Peut - être serait - il plus indulgent si Allen partait ? Mancinia lui avait donc proposer de venir vivre dans sa colonie, là - bas, il serait sûr de ne pas être juger sur ses origines. Là - bas, être un Noah n'était pas hérétique vue les six peuplades qui vivaient ensembles...Mais Allen n'avait pas encore prit de décision, c'était trop dur pour lui...Le garçon fixa Sam dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

**—** _Difficile d'être plus bref,_ remarqua - t - il.  
**—** _Merci beaucoup,_ répondit l'homme avec ironie.  
**—** _J'ai dis à Mancinia..., _poursuivit Allen en jetant un oeil vers la concernée. _Enfin...Que j'allais y réfléchir._  
**—** _Résultat ?_ questionna Sam en s'avançant vers lui. _...Alors ? ...Hein ? Ben dis - le !_  
**—** _Je te rappelle respectueusement que j'ai été attaquer par un missile venu d'ailleurs...Que j'ai appris que j'étais un mutant génétique...Après on m'a parler de portes des étoiles, de voyage vers je ne sais quel galaxie et aussi de citées volantes._  
**—** _Si tu n'es pas fichu de me dire oui à ma prochaine visite, je te casse la gueule._

La menace n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être balancée comme ça. Allen en resta surpris, Sam n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi direct et ce n'était pas dans son attitude d'être agressif et menaçant. Cependant, son regard ne trompait personne bien que personne n'ose réellement bouger. L'homme soupira d'un air déçu :

**—** _L'autre n'hésitait pas lui._

Cette réplique fit grincer des dents Allen, sachant pertinemment que Sam était ami avec le Quatorzième depuis de nombreuses années, bien avant même la venue de son hôte sur Terre, l'homme était comme Kanda ou Alma, capable de ne pas mourir et de vivre vraiment très longtemps. L'Exorciste baissa la tête en prenant un ton agressif :

**—** _Je ne suis pas le Quatorzième._  
**—** _Eh bien, tu vois ?_ dit Sam. _Ça c'est une réponse !_  
**—** _...Comment ça ?_ s'étonna Allen.  
**—** _Tu viens de hocher la tête !_

Mancinia se leva et s'interposa entre eux, pressentant que cela pourrait rapidement dégénérer. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Sam qui détourna rapidement les yeux et recula de quelques pas :

**—** _Sam, par pitié, cesse de l'importuner. Allen doit prendre cette décision tout seul._  
**—** _Mais... !_  
**—** _C'est chez lui ici,_ poursuivit Mancinia. _Si il ne veut pas venir avec nous c'est son droit. Il sait les risques, il connaît en principe l'histoire...Donc, tu n'as rien à dire. Tu as un ami dans ce corps, je comprends que tu tiens à le revoir. Mais c'est Allen le légitime propriétaire, c'est donc à lui que reviens le doit de décision, pas au Quatorzième._

La réponse, pourtant prononcée avec exactitude et vérité, ne plût pas fortement à Sam qui préféra cracher ses mots plutôt que d'essayer de raisonner Mancinia, de toute manière, c'était mission impossible.

**—** _Okay, alors...Je retourne avec McKay, il me trouve utile lui au moins._

Il quitta alors la salle en prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui, Timcanpy l'avait escorté, pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Son aplomb déstabilisa vraiment Allen, lui qui était toujours rieur et blagueur venait de lui exploser au visage. Il devrait sans doute dire au revoir aux bonnes soirées qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à jouer aux cartes et ou l'Exorciste gagnait tout le temps. Allen se retourna vers Mancinia qui le fixait à présent de ses yeux glaçons, cela le paralysa mais n'entachât en rien sa hardiesse.

**—** _Je suis désolé,_ dit Allen. _C'est de ma faute si Sam est en colère._  
**—** _Il s'énerve tout seul,_ lui répondit Mancinia. _Tu n'as rien à te reprocher._  
**—** _Toi...Tu n'as pas envie de connaître ma réponse ?_  
**—** _Allen, quoi que tu décides, ce sera le bon choix. C'est de ton avenir qu'il s'agit._

Cette femme était vraiment une femme pas croyable. Elle vous proposait quelque chose mais ne vous aidait en rien à la décision ! Quoique, cela devait être mieux puisque sinon, si elle influençait le jugement, la jeune femme devait être certaine que celui qui l'avait formulé le regretterai plus tard.

**—** _...C'est comment chez toi ?_ questionna - t - il alors pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
**—** _Tu le sais bien, c'est mort._  
**—** _Non, ce n'est pas..._  
**—** _Ah, là où je vis ? Sur ma colonie ?_

Allen hocha la tête, le regard de Mancinia se perdit vers une ligne d'horizon qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir. Le jeune homme regretta un peu sa question, le jeune femme avait laissé là - bas sa fille adoptive, Stella et sa fille aînée, Layla. Cela ne devait pas être évident de devoir être séparé de son enfant, surtout quand le mari n'était plus présent. Qu'allait - elle faire avec sa nouvelle grossesse ? ...Il s'était montré imprudent ! Autant que les médecins disaient que ce nouvel engrossement n'était pas très bon pour sa santé. Mais Mancinia ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps :

**—** _Avec mes enfants, je vis au bord de la plage. Tu connais Stella, elle aime l'océan. Moi aussi j'aime entendre le choc monotone des vagues contre les rochers, écouter les mouettes chanter durant des heures interminables, lire un bon livre à l'abri du soleil...En hiver, il neige un peu mais le paysage monochrome reste charmant. Les gens aiment réapprendre à se parler entre eux, l'insouciance règne malgré cette maudite guerre...Mais je ne peux pas y retourner souvent, je suis Présidente._  
**—** _Tu veux dire que... ?_  
**—** _Je ne retourne chez moi que quelques jours par an,_ approuva Mancinia. _Pour les vacances en somme. Sheen c'est vraiment le paradis pour moi._

Sheen, une capitale animée. Tout dans ce pays étaient contraste, rouge ou noir. Le rouge du sang, de la passion, de la cruauté ou de la violence. Le noir de la rigueur, de l'ascétisme et de l'obéissance absolue envers l'Église. Elle qui était composée de deux parties, celle du Nord et celle du Sud. Le Sud triomphait d'exubérance, la musique, le bruit, la bonne humeur. On aimait rire, boire du _Shianti_ et manger une variété incroyable infinie de spaghettis aux fruits de mer et aux calamars, on faisait la sieste. On y accordait une grande importance à la propreté et à l'élégance, il y règne la combine et la débrouillardise. Tel était son pays, celui qu'il avait vu une fois. Allen semblait avoir prit une décision, bien qu'encore incertaine puisque le sol s'effondrait à chaque endroit où il marchait.

**—** _...Si je reste ici...Je serais probablement tué à la fin de la guerre..._  
**—** _Tu crois que tu seras le dernier des Noah ici ?_ sourit Mancinia. _Ils trouveront toujours le moyen de revenir, juste que vous pourrez contrôler ça par une analyse sanguine._  
**—** _Sans doute_, dit Allen. _Mais si je pars chez toi...Je serais bien._  
**—** _Tu veux revenir avec moi ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme.  
**—** _Quand j'aurais achevé ma mission ici, oui._  
**—** _Très bien,_ dit - elle. _Le marché est donc conclu si je puis dire !_

Allen sourit et Mancinia le lui rendit. Puis, l'Exorciste fût attiré par le piano, son regard était complètement aimanter et dans un acte compassé, se dirigea vers lui d'un pas chancelant, ce qui surprit son amie. Allen s'assit alors et commença à jouer sa fameuse mélodie, une musique avec une harmonie fabuleuse. Mais Mancinia n'aimait pas cette pièce et encore moins l'instrument qui s'y trouvait, bien que mélodieux, ce piano lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

**—** _Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à ce piano, Allen._  
**—** _Mais j'aime tellement cette mélodie !_ dit - il avec une mystérieuse allégresse.  
**—** _Je sais, c'est une Partition que tu aimes mais..._  
**—** _Je la joue pour quelqu'un aujourd'hui, alors c'est important._  
**—** _Vraiment ? ...Si tu savais à quel point ces mots me font plaisir !_

À peine eut - elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Allen avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Ses pensées étaient opposées à l'extrême et il secouait la tête essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Mais c'était impossible. D'un coté, elle voyait ses amis et de l'autre, la puissance et le pouvoir. Allen essayait de s'ouvrir mentalement pour rechercher le visage de Mancinia pour lui donner du courage...Il l'a vit se rasseoir dans le sofa, ne se doutant de rien...Parce qu'il continuait de jouer malgré lui, quelqu'un s'emparait de son esprit, espérant le broyer dans le désespoir. Il ne devait pas céder ! Que ce passerait - il pour Mancinia ? Mais il semblait être en train de mourir car une force le dévorait de l'intérieur...Les murs bougent. Le sol est instable. Il avait mal. Puis, le silence revint.

**—** _...Je t'assure,_ continuait Mancinia. _Cette musique est vraiment digne des Enfers !_  
**—** _Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde, ça m'évitera les politesses d'usage._

La voix d'Allen était devenue plus claire, plus périlleuse. Il y avait une légère trace de moquerie mais c'était la seule chose menaçante qui en résultait. Mancinia discerna seulement que ses cheveux blancs étaient devenus ondulés et quand il daigna tourné les yeux vers elle, son regard dorée reflétait une chaleur presque surnaturel.

**—** _Tu m'emmerdes,_ répondit Mancinia d'une voix froide.  
**—** _Arrête de jouer la vierge effarouchée et viens t'asseoir à mes côtés._  
**—** _Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre tes lubies douteuses._  
**—** _C'est donc vraiment si mal de vouloir la personne qu'on aime rien que pour soit ?_  
**—** _Oh, là là...Toi, tu vas finir en Enfer..._

Le Quatorzième sourit, moquerie ou sincérité ? Nul ne saurait le dire, il rapporta son attention au piano et continuait sa Partition. La tension monta d'un cran et il sentit clairement les sentiments atrabilaires qui émanait de Mancinia, ce qu'elle avait changer depuis tout ce temps, c'en était devenu incroyable, ce n'était plus la petite gamine qui avait peur de sortir de sa chambre. C'était devenu une femme pleine de ressource, mais qui avait conservée son caractère de cochon exclusivement pour lui. Le Noah c'en était rendu compte dès leur seconde rencontre, plus belliqueuse et facilement irritée, Mancinia ne lui accordait plus le moindre intérêt, mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis des mois maintenant. Il c'en était rendu compte quand la jeune femme avait perdu River. Quand elle avait perdu son mari et qu'elle avait pleuré sans cesse durant plusieurs jours...

_Ma première impression de Mancinia a été...Vaillante ! Je menaçais de la tuer et elle m'a quasiment rit au visage malgré ses tremblements et sa peur apparente. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de cette femme...Enfin, c'est une histoire compliquée ! Elle n'avait pas été élevée pour combattre mais pour ce servir de son cerveau. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très intelligente. Mais j'ai eut l'horrible constatation qu'elle ne tenait pas à sa vie lors de notre première rencontre, surtout que Mancinia est la première à me remercier d'avoir tué quelqu'un ! ...Maintenant qu'elle est mère, c'est autre chose. Deux enfants et une nouvelle grossesse. Elle à de la chance d'avoir sa propre famille. Son mari en a beaucoup également. Maintenant que cet imbécile est mort stupidement et en l'insultant, je vais lui happer sa dulcinée. Hé hé. Elle à beau le nier, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Peut - être que l'ombre de son mari plane encore trop sur elle pour qu'elle puisse l'affirmer pleinement. Il y à trop de contradictions ici - bas et je reconnais ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en étant dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment être toi, Allen. Mancinia te sourit au moins et elle est bien heureuse que tu tiennes tant à elle, pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi ? Peut - être as - t - elle sût faire que l'Humain et le Noah en toi soit deux personnes distinctes. Rah là là, Mancinia, Mancinia !_

Cela lui arracha un sourire bien que Mancinia ne le vit pas. La jeune femme était toujours assise et ne le quittait pas du regard, le Noah savait pertinemment que cela ne renforcerai que son sentiment de colère aussi décida - t - il d'engager le tête - à - tête :

**—** _Tes manières me rappellent une vieille blague Noah._  
**—** _Il y à des blagues Noah ?_ s'étonna Mancinia. _...Par exemple ?_  
**—** _Un garde Nacitav, un garde Noah et un garde Etsicroxe sont ensembles. La tension monte vite. Les mains du garde Nacitav glisse sur son arme, les yeux du garde Noah s'illuminent et le nez du garde Etsicroxe, dégouline...Ha ha ha !_  
**—** _Quel est le sens de cette histoire ?_ demanda Mancinia avec un léger haussement de sourcil.  
**—** _J'aime la candeur des hommes, tu sais ?_ répondit - il en ignorant sa question. _Encore capable de percevoir toute cette magie._  
**—** _Tu es vraiment effrayant pour un Noah_, lui lança Mancinia. _Tu es moins pire que tes frères, mais tu fous quand même les jetons !_  
**—** _Ce ne sont que des vieux !_ dit le Quatorzième. _Il faut vraiment penser à remplacer ce bon vieux Comte Millénaire par quelqu'un de plus jeune et qui sera faire évoluer les Noah, pour détruire toutes ses méthodes inefficaces..._  
**—** _Je n'aime pas les vieilleries non plus..., _admit la jeune femme. _Surtout toi !_  
**—** _C'est ta manière délicate de me dire que tu m'aimes ?_ demanda - t - il.

Cette dernière phrase laissa Mancinia sans voix. Non, mais quel idée ! Le Quatorzième daigna se retourner vers elle sans pour autant se redresser. Il n'osa pas sourire devant la tête qu'elle faisait face à sa dernière remarque, cela dit, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Si il voulait lui faire admettre ses sentiments, il devait la forcer. Et pas un peu.

**—** _Tu le penses, Mancy, cela suffit à mon bonheur,_ poursuivit - il.  
**—** _Donc,_ débuta Mancinia. _Tout cela est ta délicate manière de continuer à me draguer ?_  
**—** _Draguer ?_ s'étonna le Noah.  
**—** _Me faire la cours si tu préfères._  
**—** _Peut - être bien, ma petite ange._

Les yeux électriques de la jeune femme se posent sur lui avec lassitude, elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui casser la figure et de l'ignorer. Au final, elle opta pour un compromis. Ma petite ange ? Le Quatorzième allait voir en quel métal elle était constituée !

**—** _Tu peux dire ce que tu veux,_ sourit - elle. _Dans le fond, tu es un ours en peluche._  
**—** _Toi, par contre, _sourit - il à son tour avec ironie. _Tu es une grande sadique pour être tombée amoureuse de moi !_  
**—** _C'est toi qui dis ça ?_ demanda la jeune femme.  
**—** _Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

La phrase lancée laissa de nouveau Mancinia sans voix, son effarement laissa bientôt place à encore plus de d'irritation. Elle se contenait assez bien, elle devait absolument penser à Allen. C'était son corps, quand il reprendrait le dessus, il souffrirait des dommages qu'elle lui aurait causés. Cet enfoiré de Noah le savait et en profitait !

**—** _Arrête ça ! _s'exclama - t - elle. _...Tu as simplement envie de te servir de moi, n'est - ce pas ?_  
**—** _Non,_ répondit - il fermement. _Je te veux toi uniquement._  
**—** _Pourquoi ?_ demanda la jeune femme. _...Je ne comprends vraiment pas...Pourquoi moi ?_  
**—** _Je t'aime, alors ça n'a pas d'importance._

Il jouait vraiment avec ses sentiments. Il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Pas maintenant. Il devait être sûr, avoir encore de quoi espérer. Mancinia le regarda avec un regard dur, qui le surprit sans qu'il ne lui montre.

**—** _Je ne t'embrasserais pas, tant que tu seras dans ce corps_, lui annonça - t - elle.  
**—** _Tu es trop cruelle...,_ dit - il en soupirant. _Et que feras - tu, si c'est moi qui en prend l"initiative ?_  
**—** _Je te casse la gueule, ça te va comme réponse ?_

Visiblement, cette répartie le fit simplement sourire. Mais il n'était ni sincère ni rassurant. Mancinia en eut hâtivement la preuve quand, faiblement, la porte de la salle se gomma et le Quatorzième se leva avec une droiture effrayante.

**—** _Tu penses que si je parle à la porte, elle s'ouvrira ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Elle se demandait ce que le Noah lui réservait encore. Son calvaire venait de commencer mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Étant donné que Mancinia devait le supporter durant un temps indéterminable maintenant que la porte s'était évaporée et qu'Allen n'était plus présent, la jeune femme passerait donc son temps à le questionner.

**—** _Tu n'es pas censé tuer la personne qui est chère à Allen pour revenir à toi ?_  
**—** _Tsss...Vous les humains êtes vraiment stupides ! ...Mais venant de toi, c'est une question piège_.  
**—** _Va savoir,_ sourit Mancinia avec ironie.  
**—** _...Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mentir, Mancinia. Chez nous, il est courant de tuer ses proches pour éviter toutes attaches avec les humains._

Cette dernière phrase troubla Mancinia, pourtant, elle savait bien que les Noah n'éprouvaient pas beaucoup d'égard pour l'espèce humaine. Un autre preuve qui la frappa, cela devait être une chose angoissante pour un hôte qui ne pouvait que hurler comme un dingue alors que le Noah en lui massacrait les siens sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire et devait subir en silence, était - ce le destin qu'elle voulait pour Allen ? Bien que la conscience de ce dernier soit endormie durant cette entrevue, une fois que le Quatorzième aura ronger son esprit, il pourra voir mais ne saura plus agir.

**—** _Je comprends...,_ dit Mancinia. _Tu t'es rebeller pour protéger ton frère et quand tu as compris que tu ne pourrais pas lui éviter la mort, tu as décider de tuer le Comte, pour non seulement prendre sa place mais aussi pour arrêter tous ces carnages inutiles. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ?_  
**—** _Parce que je n'ai pas quitté un maître pour un autre...Par contre, une maîtresse..._  
**—** _Tu me fais chier !_ lui lança Mancinia. _Tu veux bien arrêter tes sous - entendus inutiles ? Qui par ailleurs ne sont même pas justifiés ?_  
**—** _Ha ha ha. T'aurais - je vexée ? J'en suis navré. Bon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Mais avant ça..._

Face à ces paroles, Mancinia ressentit en elle une légère crainte, ce que le Noah ne lui avait plus inspirer depuis plusieurs semaines de rencontres houleuses. Mais après tout, elle était une guerrière surentraînée qui combattait chaque jour des machines assoifées de sang, elle était tout de même un poil plus résistante que ça ! ...Et pourtant, son mal aise s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que le Quatorzième s'avançait vers elle. La jeune femme ne bougea plus, sa respiration était devenue mal assurée et le Noah le sentit presque tout de suite puisqu'il sourit. Une fois arrivée près d'elle, il se risqua avec une voix pleine d'amusement :

**—** _Tu sais, je veux encore mon embrassade._

Mancinia ancra son regard dans le sien, le défiant :

**—** _Je t'interdis de me toucher. Tu n'es pas dans ton corps !_

Cette réplique fit glousser le Quatorzième, un rire qui choqua profondément Mancinia puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas une telle réaction de sa part. Une fois cet étrange esclaffement terminé, il la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, un regard qui fit peur à la jeune femme qui s'entassa un peu plus dans le sofa. Tandis qu'il approcha dangereusement son visage du sien, prenant l'audace même de lui faire peur :

**—** _Si je te veux, je te prends, point._  
**—** _Tu n'oserais pas,_ lui répondit Mancinia.  
**—** _Tu veux parier ?_

Un frisson descendit le long du dos de Mancinia. Le Quatorzième avait l'air intrépide, comme s'il s'était brusquement lassé de la plaisanterie et souhaitait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Chose que Mancinia fût contrainte à admettre quand le Noah lui saisit les deux poignets pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le côté tandis que lui la maîtrisa en se positionnant sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que le Quatorzième les serra si fort que la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il aurait très bien pût les lui brisé, un peu surprise mais en même temps de plus en plus en exaspération.

**—** _Lâche - moi,_ dit - elle.

Pour rajouter un peu sa détermination, le Quatorzième la provoqua en penchant sa tête et en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**—** _Si tu veux partir, fait de ton mieux, Mancinia._

La jeune femme n'osait pas répliquer et détourna rapidement le regard. Elle lui portait une affection brûlante, elle en était de plus en plus certaine. Mais elle ne veut pas voir la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux quand il essayait d'envisager ses courbes. Le Quatorzième n'était pas du genre à croire des âneries pareils alors que le regard fuyant de Mancinia était remplit de peur, du désarroi et de la gêne. Il ne voulait plus ignorer ce qu'il voyait. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la mit sur son torse. À ce contact, Mancinia releva la tête, surprise par ce geste et son regard rencontra celui de l'albinos qui la fixait intensément.

**—** _Tu crois que je te trouve repoussante parce que tu as un corps à cicatrices ? ...Dans ce cas, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi que tu frapperas_, dit - il sur un ton doux et réconfortant.  
**—** _Va - t - en_, essaya de dire Mancinia._ Je ne t'aime pas._  
**—** _Serais - tu embarrassée par ma présence ?_ murmura - t - il d'un ton séducteur.  
**—** _Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?_ dit - elle.  
**—** _Il semblerait que je ne te laisse pas si indifférente que tu ne le laisses paraître_, expliqua le Noah en mettant sa main sur la joue de Mancinia.  
**—** _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi _! répliqua - t - elle en se reprenant un peu. _Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour toi !_  
**—** _Veux - tu que je te prouves le contraire ?_ s'amusa - t - il en faisant dévaler sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme.  
**—** _Qu'es - ce que tu... ?_ commença Mancinia.

Le Noah rendit la liberté à sa main et glissa la sienne sur son cou. Ce geste eut pour effet de déclancher un léger tremblement chez elle. Il baissa le visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le Quatorzième releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Mancinia, ses yeux venaient de rouvrir en sentant ses lèvres s'éloigner de son corps. Dans ce regard, on pouvait très bien distinguée du désir dans son regard brumeux - une appétence qu'elle refoulait depuis longtemps qui se manifestait actuellement par une bouffée de chaleur qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Le Quatorzième sourit et descendit son visage dans sa direction pour lui déposer un baiser. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. À peine un effleurement et une décharge électrique secoue Mancinia. Elle prend naissance dans son ventre, coule entre ses reins et sa gorge se serre. Ses mains n'osent même plus essayer de tenir le Noah à distance de son corps, mais elle essaye de tenir pour ne pas sombrer dans ce tourbillon de sensations qui l'assaillent. Terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne désirait plus rien. Mais le Quatorzième n'alla pas plus loin, par égard pour elle. Mais quand il se redressa sur elle, il vit clairement son regard qui le surprit mais en même temps le blessa. N'avait - il donc pas le droit de lui faire des avances ? N'avait - il donc pas le droit de faire ça ? N'avait - il pas le droit de vouloir remplacer la perte qu'elle venait de subir ?

_Je suis conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter...Mancinia à perdue une personne très importante dans sa vie, je suis censé l'avoir compris. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacé son mari perdu, je suis dans le corps de son meilleur ami...Que dois - je faire exactement si je ne peux pas l'aimer mais obligé de la côtoyer chaque jour ? Disparaître serait - il la solution ? Mais es - ce que cela fera disparaître cette chaleur stimulante dans mon coeur ?_

C'est avec un peu de regret qu'il demanda :

**—** _Pourquoi me fixes - tu avec ce regard dégoûté ?_  
**—** _Parce que je le suis_, répondit Mancinia, sanglante. _Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire parasite dans le corps de mon ami et tu me fais croire que tu m'aimes ?! Tu es horrible !_

Ces mots et même si il le cachait bien, blessèrent le Noah au plus haut point. Mais il décela cependant une lueur nouvelle dans son regard, aussi, il se posa des questions et essaya à nouveau de la provoquer pour la forcer à ce dévoiler au grand jour.

**—** _C'est bien normal d'avoir envie de connaître le corps de sa partenaire_, répliqua - t - il d'une voix sensuelle. _Et je sais que tu as appréciée ! ...Alors, si je dis que je t'aime, me repousseras - tu encore ?_  
**—** _Qui te dis que je ressens la même chose ?_ demanda Mancinia, belliqueuse. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que je dois répondre à tes désirs._  
**—** _...Tu me caches beaucoup de choses...Bien que je fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, je l'ai bien deviné._  
**—** _Qui es - tu pour me dicté mes droits ?_

Cela se voyait. Elle le testait. Bien que Mancinia avait perdu son mari assez récemment et était déjà la mère naturelle d'une formidable petite fille de six ans, le Noah ne pouvait plus se retenir comme autrefois. Il était libre d'agir à sa guise, mais la jeune femme devait sans doute se sentir encore plus coupable qu'avant. Elle qui avait déjà porter durant six ans l'assurance d'avoir raté son mariage. La trahison de son mari envers la nation que Mancinia gouvernait devait avoir été une rude épreuve, sans parler du fait que River l'avait capturée et toucher sans son accord, elle avait fini une nouvelle fois enceinte sans en avoir l'envie.

Il était clair que Mancinia ne voulait plus d'une pareille relation.

Alors, ça tombait bien, parce que le Quatorzième n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de lui faire du mal - juste que là, c'est pour la mettre dans l'ambiance. Par contre, il avait l'idée de l'embrasser depuis des lustres, chose faite même si il n'en était pas pleinement satisfait. Le Noah aurait aimé voir Mancinia lui montrer plus d'affection...Il en avait bien la prétention. Aussi pour lui répondre, il lui fit son sourire le plus sincère et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

**—** _Une personne qui t'aime et as qui tu ne feras pas changer d'avis._

Cette phrase détruisit complètement ses résistances. _Pardon, Allen_. Ce furent ses dernières pensées cohérentes. Mancinia ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du Noah et d'y faire naître un baiser doux et tendre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer sur elle et la serra légèrement pour accentuer leur baiser. La jeune femme sentit une chaleur lui monter la tête dès qu'elle sentit sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche et, au fur et à mesure que leur embrassade durait, cette chaleur devenait de plus en plus plaisante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mancinia s'écarta de lui, mettant fin à cette chaleur stimulante, chose que le Quatorzième détesta. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de la jeune femme très proche du sien, elle avait un faciès heureux et inquiet. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle affichait de tels sentiments aussi ouvertement alors qu'elle fixait les yeux émeraude de son aîné, le regard encore brumeux à cause du baiser, puis, après un moment, elle baissa la tête.

**—** _Qui à - t - il ?_ questionna le Noah.  
**—** _Je viens de commettre une erreur,_ lui répondit Mancinia.  
**—** _Pourquoi dis - tu ça ?_ s'étonna - t - il.  
**—** _Je joue de trop_, poursuivit Mancinia. _Ce n'est vraiment pas loyal de faire ça à Allen._  
**—** _Cesse de parler de lui,_ dit le Noah.  
**—** _Cela te va bien de dire cela !_ s'exclama - t - elle. _Ce n'est pas toi qui est amoureux d'un reflet ! Je sais vous différencier mais comment faire quand je serais avec Allen, hein ? Tu peux me dire ce que je devrais faire quand tu ne seras pas là ?! Je ne pourrais pas te parler, en plus, te toucher me répugne, j'ai l'impression de trahir le seul qui est cru en moi à une époque où je ne rêvais que de mourir. Regarde ce que m'a donné Allen, regarde comment je le lui rends, je suis immonde !_  
**—** _Tu n'es pas horrible_, dit le Quatorzième en s'asseyant sur le sofa, lui laissant la chance de respirer. _Je suis sûr qu'Allen pourrait le comprendre, même si lui ne connaît vraiment pas sa chance_.  
**—** _Tu...Tu es jaloux ?_ demanda Mancinia, étonnée.  
**—** _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama le Noah. _Mais non !_  
**—** _Hi hi hi, tu es jaloux !_  
**—** _Absolument pas !_ s'exclama - t - il. _Tu n'as pas de preuve._  
**—** _Si, tu rougis comme un enfant ! D'ailleurs, cela te rend encore plus mignon !_

Le ton que la jeune femme prenait ne lui plaisait pas, aussi, il essaya de retourner sa mauvaise blague contre elle.

**—** _Bon, alors ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser ?_ demanda - t - il.  
**—** _Hein ?_  
**—** _Parce que tu sais, toute cette tension sexuelle me tue._  
**—** _Tension sexu... ? Rah ! Qu'est - ce que tu va imaginer espèce de pervers ?!_  
**—** _Ha ha ha ! Je n'ai donc aucun moyen de te convaincre ?_  
**—** _...Avec un peu d'insistance,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Tu as tes chances._  
**—** _Tant mieux,_ dit - il avec soulagement. _Avec un service de cette qualité, je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de toi !_  
**—** _Service ?_ demanda Mancinia, vexée. _Franchement..._

Le Quatorzième ne pût se retenir de pouffer de rire, chose que Mancinia trouva étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des Noah de première génération rire aussi sincèrement...Pourtant, il ne le faisait exclusivement devant sa présence. Uniquement pour elle. Mais pourtant...

**—** _N'en a tu pas connues d'autres avant moi ?_ lui demanda Mancinia.  
**—** _Comment ?_  
**—** _Je..., _poursuivit - elle. _Je ne te le reproche pas ! ...C'est juste une question ! Après tout...Moi aussi j'ai déjà eut un homme dans ma vie..._  
**—** _Peut - on vraiment dire que River était l'homme de ta vie ?_ demanda le Noah sans retenue. _Un mariage arrangé que tu as tenté de sauver, deux grossesses non - désirée...Comment peux - tu accepter ça ?_  
**—** _Tu sais_, dit - elle doucement. Je _chérissais vraiment River...Mais dans le fond, je sais que la seule personne que j'aime réellement, c'est toi._

Cette déclaration toucha le coeur du Noah au point de le faire légèrement rougir. Encore plus que sa prétendue jalousie, cette réaction amusa Mancinia qui cependant, reporta ses pensées sur son défunt mari.

**—** _Oh,_ dit le Quatorzième. _J'ai connu une femme bien évidemment, mais elle n'a pas tenu à vivre avec moi. Un peu comme toi, Mancinia. Sauf que...Je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça et que c'est différent avec toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle pour la regarder, la rassurer sur son authenticité, il vit Mancinia pencher au dessus du sol, ses mains entourant sa poitrine et des larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Le Noah en devina rapidement la cause et se demandait si véritablement ses paroles avaient étés sincères. Mais bien sûr ! Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là...

**—** _Ne pleure pas._

Le Noah prit délicatement Mancinia au creux de ses bras. Apaisant un peu son esprit...L'attachement peut - il naître entre les meurtres et les combats ? Les coups et les crimes ? Le sang et les privations ? Peut - il exister en dépit du deuil, de la violence, de la guerre, du risque de perdre, à tout instant, celui que l'on chérit, ce à quoi on tient ? Ces questions hantaient la jeune femme. Aimer vous rendait autant solide que vulnérable, c'était un point faible mais tellement savoureux. Le Quatorzième s'écarta d'elle, devinant qu'il ne pourrait l'empêcher de penser à River, aussi il l'a força de nouveau à s'allonger sur le sofa, la regardant dans les yeux en profondeur au point de la faire légèrement trembler. Pas de peur mais d'hésitation.

**—** _Je joue cette musique pour toi, elle ne te plaît pas ?_ demanda - t - il d'une voix douce.  
**—** _Ce n'est pas..._  
**—** _C'est la chanson que je chante à un être aimé._  
**—** _...Arrête_, la supplia la jeune femme.  
**—** _Je t'en prie, Mancinia,_ dit - il presque mit au supplice. _Je comprendrai si tu me demandais de prendre notre temps, ton deuil est encore trop récemment mais...Donne - moi la preuve que tu..._  
**—** _Je t'aime !_ s'exclama - t - elle brusquement.

Cette soudaine réponse coupa la respiration du Noah qui sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine et faire un bruit d'enfer qui le paralysa, espérant que la jeune femme ne s'en rende pas compte. Son regard, bien qu'encore baigner de larmes, était franc et sincère.

**—** _Mais enfin, c'est évident !_ poursuivit Mancinia. _Je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi, tu es comme une drogue pour moi ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Ce n'est pas croyable que tu puisses encore penser le contraire ! ...Je suis toujours de la perte de River, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, je l'aimais, tu le sais ! ...Et toi, comment peux - tu aimer une femme comme moi, hein ?! ...C'est stupide..._

Le Quatorzième n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait enfin admit ! Ils pourraient enfin partagés cet amour qui les consumaient tout les deux depuis des mois. Mais c'était à son tour de se justifier...Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? C'était un Noah après tout. Qui plus est...Mancinia avait tellement souffert durant son adolescence que cette question revêtit tout son sens.

**—** _Pour moi, il n'y a aucune femme qui compte autant à mes yeux que toi, Mancinia. Tu sais, avoir plusieurs milliers d'années aide à comprendre la nature des gens. Je détestai l'espèce humaine, je voulais la voir disparaître tout comme toi tu le désirais il y à quelques années...Cela...C'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que tout les humains n'étaient pas semblables. Tu détestais autant que tu aimais ton espèce...J'ai donc voulu changer, pour voir ce que cela fait. Je te le dois. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Rien à faire du reste, je t'aime !_

Les lèvres de Mancinia feignirent un sourire victorieux tandis que le Quatorzième l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, il était évident qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que lui. Cela dit, ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle pensait.

**—** _Qu'allons nous faire concernant ce problème de taille ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
**—** _Ce n'est pas amusant,_ dit le Noah.  
**—** _Non, je voulais parler d'Allen. Je t'embrasses mais lui aussi, non ?_  
**—** _Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrasse, d'ailleurs, c'est Road qui l'a embrassé pour la première fois. À celle - là ! Toujours à courir après les beaux garçons à ce que je vois._  
**—** _Hum..._  
**—** _Ah ! _dit - il, triomphant. _C'est pour ça que tu es folle de moi ?_  
**—** _...Je ne connais pas ta véritable apparence, alors je ne sais pas..._  
**—** _Tu trouves vraiment cela problématique que je sois dans ce corps ?_ demanda le Quatorzième.  
**—** _Oui,_ dit - elle doucement. _Cela me dérange de faire ça à Allen...Je ne devrais pas accepter ce genre de chose venant de ta part. Tu comprends ?_  
**—** _Alors, j'essayerai de ne plus me laisser emporter la prochaine fois que je te verrais. Mais en attendant, prenons notre mal en patience et...Embrassons - nous parce que sinon, je vais craquer._

Lorsque ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau intercepter les siennes par surprise, Mancinia se laissa faire sans le repousser. En appréciant cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des lustres, elle s'en voulait en même temps. Promis, elle en parlerais à Allen...Mais en attendant la confrontation, elle préférait ce laisser aller. Ses gestes se firent tout à coup bien plus adroits que les dernières minutes, les doigts du Noah frôlaient la courbe de son dos comme la caresse d'une plume, procurant à la jeune femme un frisson perceptible. Au fil de leur baiser, comme chaque homme, le Quatorzième se laissa porter par la passion. Dans un élan d'ardeur, la bouche du jeune homme glissa sur son menton et sur le flanc de sa gorge. Emporté par ce geste passionné, il la plaqua dos au mur en accentuant chacun de ses baisers qui dévorait son visage. Ses bras crispés par l'enivrement naissant affirmèrent leur étreinte.

**—** _Je n'arrive pas à croire que toute cette magie soit revenue_, dit Mancinia.  
**—** _Ha ha ha_, rit le Quatorzième. _La puissance de mon amour te rend crédule ma chère !_  
**—** _Tu tiens à le vérifier ?_ questionna - t - elle.  
**—** _Sans façon...Ouille !_

Le Quatorzième posa une main contre son front, une vive douleur lui vrillant la tempe. Voyant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de la rassurer :

**—** _Il tente de reprendre le dessus, je vais donc devoir te laisser._  
**—** _Ah bon..._

Mancinia semblait triste et même si cela le désolait, l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir cette émotion lui fit chaud au coeur. Puis, le Noah remarqua son hésitation à ce retrouver face à Allen sans pouvoir le toucher comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, aussi, il essaya de nouveau d'apaiser ses craintes :

**—** _Si tu veux, parles - en lui. Il ne pourra rien faire d'autre que ce taper la tête contre un mur...Alors, au revoir, ma petite ange._

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, essayant de faire durer cette brève étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Avant qu'Allen ne puisse reprendre le dessus sur le Noah. Il tentait pas tout les moyens de lui faire passer son amour à travers ce baisé. Mais il la sentit se crispée sans raison.

_Que vas - tu faire maintenant que tu es sûre de mes sentiments à ton égard ? Rien. Je ne pensais pas ce que simple baiser te pétrifierai. J'ai dû louper un chapitre. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et m'écarte de toi. Tu fixes quelque chose derrière moi, légèrement rouge. Tu pointes un doigt tremblant un point dans mon dos. Je me retourne lentement. Ce que j'y trouve ne tient qu'en deux mots : Lenalee Lee. La charmante, l'intelligente, la mignonne, l'imprudente, la courageuse mains néanmoins dérangeante jeune femme qui nous fixes, gênée. Putain...Pourquoi ne peut - on pas avoir deux minutes de tranquillité dans cette foute citée ?_

Allen reprend le dessus sur sa conscience et se retrouve face à Mancinia qui était légèrement rouge, il se retourna et vit un large flash lui obstruer la vue, puis il vit alors Lenalee complètement sous le choc et Sam plus heureux que n'importe qui se trouvant juste derrière elle.

**—** _J'ai une photo !_ s'écria Samüel. _Je le savais que vous vous aimiez !_  
**—** _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Allen, sous le choc.  
**—** _Allen, le Quatorzième a profité de l'incrédulité de Mancinia pour l'embrasser !_ l'avertit Lenalee.  
**—** _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama une nouvelle fois Allen.  
**—** _C'est à dire.., _débuta la jeune femme.  
**—** _Il faut rattraper Sam _! s'exclama alors le jeune homme.

En effet, il venait de filer à vive allure histoire de montrer sa fabuleuse image qui n'était rien de moins que l'embrassade que venait de se livrer le Quatorzième et Mancinia. Ce qui rendit la jeune femme folle de rage ! Tous les trois se mirent alors à sa poursuite dans l'espoir qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la montrée.

**—** _Que fais - tu là ?_ demanda Allen à Lenalee.  
**—** _Je suis venue te chercher, nous avons une mission !_ répondit - elle. Je _préférais venir moi - même puisque mon frère est déjà en train de pleurer._  
**—** _Déjà ?_ fit Mancinia. _Mais tu n'es même pas encore partie !_  
**—** _C'est là le problème,_ dit Lenalee.

Sam n'était pas loin devant eux, tenant bien en vue l'objet de leur convoitise, à telle point que Mancinia se demandait pourquoi elle ne le tuait pas.

**—** _McKay !_ hurla Sam. _Regardez ça !_  
**—** _Attention !_ répliqua Radek. _Pas par là !_

Il y eut un éclair bleuté d'une puissance phénoménale, dont l'onde de choc eut de quoi faire chanceler les personnes présente. Samüel venait de disparaître de leur champs de vision, emportant avec lui la précieuse cargaison. Quand Allen se demanda où le rayon avait bien pût l'envoyer, Mancinia retint grand peine une exclamation quand elle remarqua un tas de cendre à la place de Sam.

**—** _Oh, mon dieu !_ s'exclama Lenalee.  
**—** _Alors ?_ dit Rodney. _Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était une arme !_  
**—** _Oui,_ répondit Daniel. _Mais elle est visiblement destinée à réduire les gens en poussière._  
**—** _Au sens propre comme au sens figuré_, poursuivit Radek.  
**—** _Bien, passons à la suivante. Sam sera de retour dans peu de temps, donc, pas de panique._  
**—** _Oui, mais sa femme va nous tuer..._

Visiblement, la disparition de Sam ne les avaient pas inquiétés, il y à de quoi quand ont sait qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Ils étaient tous sur de le revoir se balader dans les couloirs de la Congrégation cet après - midi. Et oui, il faut dire que la petite entrevue du Quatorzième avec Mancinia avait durer presque toute la nuit et l'aube pointait déjà ses rayons aux abords de la Porte Numéro Trois. Cela rendit Allen encore plus fou de colère. Jamais Lenalee, ni même Mancinia, ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il était furieux.

**—** _Hum...,_ fit Mancinia en s'approchant des cendres. _Il va encore devoir se régénérer. Je dirais que ça va prendre deux heures environ._  
**—** _Parfait !_ dit Allen._ Toi, viens par ici !_

L'Exorciste saisit brutalement le bras de Mancinia pour l'entraîner loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

**—** _Mais... !_ fit Lenalee.  
**—** _Je te rejoins !_ lui répliqua Allen.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin de toute populace, Allen lâcha le bras de Mancinia qui lui faisait un peu mal au vu de sa prise brusque. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et ancra son regard bleu - gris dans celui bleu électrique de la jeune femme.

**—** _Alors ?_ demanda Allen. _Tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce qui se passe ici ?_  
**—** _Par où commencer ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Tout à commencer par un coup de téléphone et..._

Visiblement, la plaisanterie n'avait pas lieu d'être. On aurait dit que de la fumée allait sortir des oreilles du jeune Exorciste tellement il était en colère. Le regard qu'il lança à Mancinia paralysa cette dernière tant il était belliqueux.

**—** _Non !_ explosa - t - il. _Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ces dernières heures ! Alors ?! Tu vas me répondre ?!_  
**—** _Allen_, dit doucement la jeune femme. _S'il te plaît, calme - toi._  
**—** _Comment veux - tu que je me calme alors que cet enfoiré t'a embrassé ?!_  
**—** _Ah !_

Mancinia venait de comprendre la brusque colère d'Allen.

**—** _Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?_ lui demanda Mancinia.  
**—** _Bien sûr !_ s'écria - t - il. _Crois - tu vraiment que cela me plaît de te faire subir tout ça ?! Depuis combien de temps ça dure exactement ?! ...Merde !_

Allen se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, visiblement énervée contre lui - même. En vérité, Mancinia était ravie que ce ne soit contre soit. Alors...Il croyait que cela durait depuis des lustres ? Finalement, ce ne serait peut - être pas si dure de lui expliquer.

**—** _Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne c'est jamais produit auparavant. Et puis, ont peut dire que je me laisse un peu faire étant donner que je ne l'ai pas repousser..._  
**—** _Tu veux dire que... ?_  
**—** _Je sais faire la différence entre "Allen" et "Quatorzième". J'ai toujours sût le faire, je sais donc faire la dissemblance entre les différents sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous._  
**—** _Serais - tu en train de me dire, que tu aimes mon autre moi ?_  
**—** _Oui, je...L'aime..._

Cette révélation transperça Allen de part en part et il n'osa pas relever la tête pour la regarder en face. Il resta profondément troublé par cette annonce et Mancinia ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider à y voir plus clair, elle fût soulager quand un seul un mot sortit de sa bouche :

**—** _Ah..._  
**—** _Je suis désolée,_ dit Mancinia. _Je te jure que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais ! Je te promets que je serais toujours correct et si tu ne le souhaites pas, j'arrêterais !_  
**—** _Tu arrêterais ? ...Pourquoi ?_  
**—** _Eh bien, tu es mon ami, Allen. Même si j'aime le Quatorzième, je ne suis pas prête à mettre en péril notre amitié...Sais - tu à quel point tu m'a sauvée quand tu es venu chez moi la première fois ? Sais - tu comment tu m'a aidée à reprendre confiance en moi ? Sais - tu à quel point ton amitié m'ait précieuse ? Si tu doutes, je peux te le prouver._  
**—** _Non_, dit - il. _Je veux dire...Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?_  
**—**_ Oui ! Je viens de te le dire !_  
**—** _Ce qui veut dire que c'était...C'était sincère ?_  
**—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
**—** _Je veux dire...Il ne t'a forcé en rien à faire ça ?_ demanda Allen.  
**—** _Heu...Eh bien, disons qu'il voulait me prouver que je l'aimais. Il a réussi son coup, je crois. Il m'a peut - être forcée à écouter mais rien de plus._

L'Exorciste parut soulager face à ses paroles. Perturbée cela dit d'aimer sans ressentir de sentiments propres. Aussi se posa - t - il cette question : Plus le Quatorzième prendra possession de lui, plus aimeras - t - il Mancinia ? ...Pour l'instant, il ne la voyait rien de plus qu'une amie. Alors, tout se passerait bien.

**—** _Allen, je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, toi, tu es libre de me haïr._  
**—** _Te haïr ?_ dit - il. _Es - tu folle ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?_  
**—** _Mais Allen, c'est ton corps qu'utilise le Quatorzième !_  
**—** _Je le sais. Mais si cela peut te rendre le sourire, cela ne me dérange pas._  
**—** _Pardon ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
**—** _Cela fait des semaines que je cherche à m'excuser,_ lui expliqua Allen. _C'est de ma faute si River est décédé. Je pensais que tu me détestais beaucoup pour ça, mais tu n'a jamais changée..._  
**—** _Non !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _River est mort parce que...Parce que je n'ai pas sût comprendre qu'il se battait pour sa famille, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'assure._

Voyant que tout c'était terminé sans que les larmoiements ne coulent entre les deux partis, Allen se risqua à poser une question :

**—** _Dis, j'aurais un jour un vrai baiser avec une fille ou je devrais me contenter de celle qui me passe dessus ?_  
**—** _Qu... ? Je te rappelle que Road t'as donné ton premier baiser !_  
**—** _Je sais, inutile de me le rappeler...Au moins, tant que c'est toi, je sais que cela ne sera pas critique. Tu ne le laisseras jamais aller plus loin que les embrassades, hein ?_  
**—** _T'es...,_ rougit Mancinia. _T'es complètement malade toi ?! Comme si j'allais faire tu - sais - quoi avec toi comme ça !_  
**—** _Tout ceci me rassures_, admit Allen. _Bon, si nous allions retrouver Lenalee ?_  
**—** _Tu devras t'excuser, tu as été odieux avec elle !_

Mancinia explosa de rire quand elle vit la tête rieuse d'Allen se transformer littéralement. Il respectait tellement les filles qu'il s'empressa de courir à la rencontre de Lenalee. Le jeune femme sourit en le voyant s'éloigner, étrangement, elle ne ressentit pas de jalousie envers sa camarade. Peut - être qu'au fond d'elle, Mancinia savait que le Quatorzième serait là uniquement pour elle et inversement. Souriante, la Présidente passa ses mains dans ses poches et fût surprise de constater qu'un petit papier s'y était glissé :

_Je t'aime._

Ah, le salaud. Mancinia devait admettre qu'elle était belle et bien tombée entre les griffes du Quatorzième.

**—** _Je suis désolé !_ dit Allen.  
**—** _Mais non, Allen,_ dit Lenalee. _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je comprends pertinemment que..._  
**—** _Non_, dit - il. _Ma conduite à été inqualifiable, tu as même le droit de me frapper !_  
**—** _Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de..._  
**—** _Lenalee !_

La voix semblait désincarnée et venir d'un autre monde. Allen fût supris de la reconnaître et de lui donner un nom : Komui.

**—** _Ah, Komui t'as retrouvée..._  
**—** _Ne lui dis pas où je me trouve,_ lui demanda Lenalee. _Sinon, il va encore me faire une de ses scènes !_  
**—** _Bien sûr que non,_ répondit Allen. _Je m'engage à te protéger._

Le sourire que Lenalee lui lança avant de s'en aller en courant rendit Allen plein d'allégresse même si il ne sût pas immédiatement pourquoi. Comme Mancinia, quelques minutes plus tôt, il mit ses mains dans ses poches en partant dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris du Grand Intendant, appellent sa soeur comme s'il était à l'article de la mort. Il remarqua à son tour un petit papier.

_Tu sais, Allen, je suis amoureux de Mancinia...Alors n'essaie pas de me la piquer, car je crois que cela m'énerverait._

Le jeune Exorciste sourit et prit un stylo se trouvant dans son uniforme pour répondre en dessous :

_Tu sais, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, c'est ma plus chère amie...Et puis, pas de soucis, tu dois savoir que j'ai ma petite Lenalee._

Puis l'Exorciste s'en alla en sifflotant, le coeur léger en cette douce matinée. Dénué de toute fatigue, il s'en alla de nouveau à la rencontre de Mancinia, inutile de dire qu'elle était aux anges et que son sourire déstabilisait bien le jeune homme. Allen ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était si légèrement frivole, parce qu'il était certain de l'être tout autant qu'elle !

***** Pour les amoureux de l'orthographe : _Ma petite ange_ pourrait sans doute être erroné, mais ici, le Quatorzième joue sur les deux premières lettres du prénom de sa bien - aimée en féminisant et personnalisant ce terme.


End file.
